


Кое-кто сказал мне

by ruzhenzov



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Джин заворожённо смотрел на неё и мечтал — нет, не прикоснуться, — лишь подойти ближе, чтобы почувствовать запах тела, рассмотреть бледно-голубые ветви вен на светлой коже, встретиться на долю секунды с её ледяным взглядом в надежде, что он станет теплей.
Relationships: Mauve/Jean Otus
Kudos: 1





	Кое-кто сказал мне

_Но кто же тот, что сказал мне, будто ты всегда любил меня?  
Я уже и не помню, это было ночью,  
Я все еще слышу голос, но не вижу черт,  
«Он вас любит, это тайна,  
Не говорите ему, что я сказал вам это».  
[…]  
Мне и правда это сказали, что ты любишь меня,  
Возможно ли это?_ [1]  
Carla Bruni — Quelqu'un M'a Dit

Джин затянулся и медленно выдохнул дым в потолок. Фраза, сказанная генеральным директором во время их судьбоносной встречи в кафе, не шла у него из головы уже которую неделю.

_«Ты такой же. Я тоже очень уважаю руководителя»._

Что это вообще могло означать? Было ли это ответным признанием? Или она мягко намекнула, что единственное, что их может связывать — почтение к Гроссуляру? Или, быть может, директор Мов и вовсе не поняла его намёка. В конце концов, Джин и сам высказался чересчур уж пространно. Когда он впервые рассказал эту историю Нино, тот не мог перестать смеяться и заявил что-то вроде: «Да кто вообще заявляет девушке, что чувствует уважение к её начальнику?!». Ещё он назвал Джина дураком, но это, кажется, Нино делал с тех пор, как они знакомы.

Джин вытащил ещё одну сигарету из пачки, повертел в пальцах и засунул обратно. Видимо, он и правда дурак. Ему хотелось бы найти в себе силы признаться, сказать всё прямо, но с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Мов, каждый раз в её присутствии умение говорить бесследно испарялось, складные предложения, так тщательно продуманные ещё дома, разваливались, а Джину оставалось только бормотать нечто невнятно-отстранённое и закрываться потом в кабинете, краснея и чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Да и как он мог с ней заговорить? Она, ослепительно красивая, всегда холодно смотрящая вперёд и словно никогда не сомневающаяся; как можно было вторгаться к ней со своими глупыми, детскими чувствами?

Интересно, директор правда встречается с Гроссуляром? Джин усмехнулся. Вот уж правда идеальная пара, правы девочки в его отделе. Оба одинаково величественные, чудесно смотрятся вместе. Джин бы, наверное, пожелал Мов быть вместе с Гроссуляром, если бы эта мысль так болезненно не отзывалась в его сердце. В конце концов, зачем он ей? Что он может предложить? Хлеб для тостов?

— Бра-а-а-тик, хватит торчать на балконе! Мы опоздаем!

Джин вздохнул и решил отложить все эти дурацкие рассуждения до лучших времён. Лотта попросила сводить её сегодня в кино.

Фильм в этот раз оказался вполне сносным. Джин даже мог уверенно сказать, что ему понравилось. Местами так точно. Лотта вовсе была в полном восторге, и всю дорогу радостно трепалась о главных героях, только изредка прерываясь, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие.

— Ой, я же забыла тебе пиджак погладить!

— М-м… Пиджак?

— Ну да, тебе же завтра идти на этот… Ты говорил, у вас какой-то серьёзный вечер или вроде того, — беззаботно отозвалась Лотта.

Ах да, верно. Завтра у них в АККА большой праздник, приедут все руководители регионов и генеральный директор, конечно, тоже будет. Может, даже с Гроссуляром.

Если бы только им удалось снова встретиться на том же привычном месте, непринуждённо обсудить вкус тостов, выпить кофе и потом, когда он будет провожать её до такси, то, наверное, скажет, только не пламенно-пылкое, которое прокручивает в голове уже долгое время раз за разом, а как-нибудь нежно и робко, но так, чтобы она сразу всё поняла, — и то, как прекрасна, и то, как сильно, давно и тяжело её любят. Но вместо этого Джин стоял перед зеркалом и думал, как же нелепо выглядит в смокинге. Мысль не покидала всю дорогу до штаба, и когда он увидел своё отражение в зеркальных панелях одного из коридоров, в голове снова пронеслось, что ему здесь совсем не место.

В зале была тьма народу, и Джин ретировался в угол с бокалом шампанского, стараясь лишний раз не привлекать внимания. У него не было настроения ни обсуждать с коллегами работу, ни отвечать на бесконечные расспросы девочек, ни беседовать с бывшими Пятью руководителями, которые сегодня всё-таки были в качестве приглашённых гостей. Он заметил её не сразу: отвлёкся, кажется, на столик с десертами, или на фотографа, который выскочил из ниоткуда и заставил позировать на фоне окна (Джин, конечно, знал, что это не Нино, и что Нино сегодня занят другой работой, но как хотелось!). Мов появилась тоже из ниоткуда, сразу рядом с Гроссуляром, в роскошном чёрном платье с открытой спиной, с пышными, спадающими на плечи кудрями; вся прямая и гордая. Джин заворожённо смотрел на неё и мечтал — нет, не прикоснуться, — лишь подойти ближе, чтобы почувствовать запах тела, рассмотреть бледно-голубые ветви вен на светлой коже, встретиться на долю секунды с её ледяным взглядом в надежде, что он станет теплей. Она почти сразу подала руку Гроссуляру; они закружились в медленном вальсе, и Джин допил шампанское почти залпом.

Ему бы хотелось, — нет, в сущности, неважно, что бы ему хотелось; _они_ и правда великолепно смотрелись вместе, оба — будто выточенные из мрамора, кружились в центре зала, неизбежно притягивая к себе взгляды, и Джин завидовал, но знал, что рядом с ней будет выглядеть ещё более нелепо и глупо.

Он допил — какой по счёту? — бокал и отвлёкся на шуршание юбки, и осознал, что уже достаточно пьян, чтобы упустить момент, когда Мов закончила танцевать и оказалась прямо рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я думала, ты не придёшь, — она забрала из рук у Джина пустой бокал.

— Я… — Джин покраснел не то от смущения, не то от выпитого алкоголя, его мысли безнадёжно запутались, и он так и не сумел закончить фразы.

Мов мягко улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, тут стало совсем скучно. Можешь проводить меня в номер? Заодно поговорим, мы давно не говорили… — она поправила серёжку и стала вдруг очень задумчивой. Джин только кивнул, не решаясь ничего сказать. Всю дорогу они шли молча, Мов курила, а Джин лишь изредка поглядывал на неё, рассеянно любуясь тем, как она выдыхает дым, и плавными движениями её руки.

— Я люблю номера на последнем этаже. Оттуда всегда прекрасный вид, — заявила вдруг Мов, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу в лифте.

— Да, верно… Не такой прекрасный, как вы, — пробормотал Джин, и моментально стушевался, осознав смысл сказанного. Он был чересчур пьян. Мов снова улыбнулась и ничего не сказала.

Уже у дверей номера она остановилась и посмотрела на него тем странным, плохо читаемым взглядом, который Джин часто ловил на себе в коридорах ещё до того, как _всё_ случилось.

— Я пойду, вот ваша дверь, я имею в виду, ваш номер. Я пойду, — он развернулся и хотел уйти, но внезапная мысль остановила его. — Можно задать вам вопрос?

Мов склонила голову на бок, ожидая продолжения.

— Вы однажды сказали, что я такой же, как и вы. Это что-то значило?

Вместо ответа Мов распахнула дверь шире.

— Зайдёшь?

Джин молча шагнул внутрь, не решаясь спросить что-либо ещё; он давно перестал улавливать ход собственных размышлений и потерялся в них окончательно, и не понимал, кажется, толком, что делает. Мов аккуратно закрыла дверь и, встав лицом к окну, расстегнула молнию на платье, а затем спросила, не оборачиваясь:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто ответила на твой вопрос? — платье упало вниз.

Джин застыл. Он был почти готов поверить в то, что давно уснул где-то в коридоре от количества выпитого, и ему хотелось шагнуть вперёд и прикоснуться к ней, и надеяться, что всё это она делает только ради того, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней; но не решался поверить в правильность своего иррационального желания.

Мов подошла сама, наклонилась и коснулась губ едва ощутимо, так быстро, что нельзя было даже успеть почувствовать запах духов.

— Вы и правда очень быстро пьянеете, _ваше высочество_.

Она села на кровать, обнажённая и хрупкая, но, как и прежде, величественная, и тёмные волосы разлетелись по её аккуратной груди; Джин подошёл к ней в полусне и наконец коснулся пальцами молочной кожи на шее, также робко и целомудренно, как Мов целовала его.

Наверное, он правда ничего не понимает.

А потом были беспорядочные поцелуи и вздохи, и Мов вжимала его в кровать, её волосы немного щекотали лицо; она двигалась гипнотически элегантно, даже любовью занимаясь так, словно вовсе и не Джин из них двоих принадлежал к королевской семье, и шептала его имя так, что заходилось сердце. Джин держался за её руку, другой беспорядочно оглаживал бёдра и молился про себя о том, чтобы никогда-никогда не проснуться.

_— Это что-то значило?_

_— Ты ведь сам можешь ответить._

На утро было холодно, и дождь заливал в открытое окно, так, что пришлось его экстренно захлопнуть. Джин меланхолично крутил пачку сигарет, борясь с желанием закурить прямо под системой сигнализации, и смотрел на самую красивую на всей чёртовой планете женщину, с которой он проснулся в одной кровати. Его вновь посетило дурацкое ощущение, будто всё было решено без него, и остаётся лишь подчиниться заранее установленным правилам, но впервые это чувство не причиняло ему беспокойства.

В конце концов, глядя в её лицо, Джину больше ничего не оставалось.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — перевод взят отсюда https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/carla_bruni/quelqu_un_m_a_dit.html.


End file.
